Cho'gall
:For the characters making up this hero, see Cho and Gall. Cho'gall is a hero in Heroes of the Storm. He is unique in that he is jointly controlled by two players (one controlling "Cho", the Warrior, and the other "Gall", the Assassin). Their abilities are split as such. Background Cho'gall is a two-headed ogre - alongside Blackheart, one of the first seen in many generations - and was trained in the arts of the arcane by the warlock Gul'dan, who aided the struggling ogre in mastering the powers of the Twisting Nether. In time, Cho'gall became one of the most feared and venerated members of the Old Horde during the First and Second Wars against the humans. Details *Killing Cho'gall always counts as a double kill, therefore awarding twice the XP amount for the enemy team. *Cho'gall counts as two heroes for the purpose of team composition. *Cho'gall has the option to carry his mount around rather than actually riding it (Horse mounts only). The usual movement bonus effect still apply. *The player that controls "Cho" has control over his movement and auto-attack. If one player disconnects, the AI takes over. *Players that attended BlizzCon 2015 or purchased the Virtual Ticket receive Cho'gall for free. *Only one player needs to own Cho'gall for two friends to play. *Cho'gall must be picked as a pair. *Both players will choose talents for their respective head. *For skins and mounts, both players choose a skin and a mount; the system will randomly select one of the two chosen skins and then select the mount chosen by the player whose skin wasn't chosen. Matchups Pairings Two Heroes, each Bestowing Hope to Auriel? Who could have imagined that a two-headed ogre would offer so much hope (and power) to a team. Both and also work great with Cho'gall, allowing Auriel to protect or bring back two allies at the price of one cooldown. Effective against Although Cho'gall's large size makes him an easier target to Alarak's abilities, he has good tools to pressure Alarak. Since Gall cannot be silenced due to Ogre Rage, he is unnafected by , allowing him to stay in the fight more often. Additionally, Cho can also easily dive and break the backline using Surging Fist; if he picks Surging Dash, he becomes even more dangerous, as it will prevent Alarak from pushing him with . Cho'gall has the right tools to bully and pressure Stukov, isolating him from the rest of the group. Since Gall cannot be silenced due to Ogre Rage, he is unaffected by Stukov's , allowing him to harass from a safe distance using Shadowflame and Dreadorb. Additionally, Cho can also easily dive and break the backline using Surging Fist; if he picks Surging Dash, he becomes even more dangerous, as it will prevent Stukov from pushing him with or . Effective foes Boasting from the highest healthpool in the game, Cho'gall]takes severe damage from . In addition, their large size makes them an easy target for . Development Cho'gall was showcased as a character in Heroes of the Storm in 2013.2013-11-09, Heroes Skin Showcase - Heroes of the Storm - Blizzcon 2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 As of December 2014, he was still intended for inclusion, but his release date was unknown.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 He was revealed as a playable character at BlizzCon 2015.2015-11-06, Heroes of the Storm – Hero Deep Dive | Summary. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-11-09 When designing him, the development team had a number of versions to choose from, ranging from his depiction in Warcraft II to how he appears in World of Warcraft. The Twilight's Hammer was given to Cho'gall at some point during development.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-03 Media Images ;Screenshots 2015-10-22 HeroesOfTheStorm TowerofDoom Cho'gall Shot 01 Med.jpg NewHeroes v21 edit AP.jpg ChogallMounted.jpg|Mounted ChogallSS.jpg ;Art ChogallArt.jpg ChogallWCII.jpg|Art from Warcraft II WCAprilFools.jpg|''World of Warcraft'' April Fool's ChogallConcept.jpg|Concept art ChogallConcept1.jpg ChogallFirst.jpg|First iteration ChogallMasterConcept.jpg|Master skin concept Unlocks Spray_-_Cute_Chogall.png|Cute spray DoubleTrouble.png|Double Trouble Achievement Portraits Cosplay reference kit Cho'gall cosplay.jpg Cho'gall cosplay 1.jpg Cho'gall cosplay 2.jpg Videos Cho’Gall Spotlight – Heroes of the Storm Heroes of the Storm – Cho’Gall Patch changes * * * * * * References Category:Heroes Category:Ogre